Danny Phantom fic
by Acadjonne d'la Baie
Summary: A new family moves to Amity Park, and with them they bring a new halfa. Question is, which one of them is it, or did someone from Amity Park get changed? (Naming rights up for grabs, and rating may change later on)
1. Prologue

Danielle's P.O.V.

"Danielle Hélène LeBlanc-Belliveau, get down here now!" My mom yelled. I sighed at how she used both my last names, when legally, it was just Danielle Hélène Belliveau. Leave it to my sister to turn mom against me. When I reached the kitchen, my older brother Graham, my twin sister Melissa, my mom, and my stepdad Darryl were siting in their chairs at the table. I took my place and joined them.

"Alright, family meeting time. Any guesses?" Mom asked. She had a habit of making us guess what family meetings were about. Last time we had one was a year and a half ago, when we moved out of Amityville. Oh, how she had hated Amityville in the beginning. Then she'd started liking it, and then was the incident with the ghost hunter, and finally, she'd hated it again. Danielle raised her hand, having grown up a teacher's daughter. Her mom signalled for her to speak.

"We're moving again, aren't we?" I voiced, no specific emotion recognizable. Mom nodded.

"Darryl and I were looking around, and we found a house in Amity-" I cut her off.

"What? No way I'm going back to hoax-ville. Those guys were all crazy!" I said, trying to make my point strong. Mom chuckled at me.

"I was going to say Amity Park, not Amityville. I'd never take you back there, ever." She reassured me. Part of me was glad I'd never have to go there again, but at the same time I knew she just didn't want that guy going after her perfect little Melissa. I inwardly rolled my silver eyes. Typical. My mom continued to talk.

"We thought it'd be a good place for you to go to high school," she gestured to Melissa and I. "And Graham, they have a year football team you could play on." She continued her ranting, but I didn't listen. Instead, I put in my left earbud and turned on my music. She never noticed it when I did that, even when I spaced out. My twin's fingers snapping in front of my face brought me back to the real world. Mom was wrapping up her speech.

"So, what do you say? The end of the summer, move to Amity Park?" She asked hopefully. She'd probably already bought the house. Graham, Mel, and I said okay simultaneously. Mom cheered, and told us to go pack. We'd leave in three weeks. I got up and walked to the basement to grab as many boxes as I could carry, and started packing.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know that in Danny Phantom, he has a clone named Danielle. I have a reason for giving my OC that name. And don't worry. This won't mess with Dani. You see, the meaning of the name Danielle is 'God is my judge', so I'll use that as a personality spin-off. Or try to, anyway. Basically, my Danielle will be this kind of blocked person, whose moved around a lot, and got used to being the new kid. She has a unique personality, which you'll notice later, so she doesn't seem to care about how people see her, as long as they don't judge her wrongly. It's this trait that allows her to wear comical tees and stuff like that. But it also means she's guarded, even though she isn't in the system. I'll just stop ranting now, since there's gonna be more AN than prologue soon. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Oh, and naming rights up for grabs!**

**-Peace!**


	2. Amity Park

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, my iPod still blaring into my ears. Sure, having an alarm clock woke you up, but I found music was better for getting me up than any old alarm clock. I looked around my room, having turned off my music. It was the first move we'd ever made where I'd had a room all to myself. Even though my family had only moved to Amity Park a week ago,Graham's, Melissa's, and my rooms were almost completely painted and furnished. Of course, we painted Mel's room first, then Graham told mom and Darryl to do my room next.

My room still smelled a little bit like paint, but I'd gotten an air freshener when my room was done. I had gotten blue and green paint, much to mom's dismay, and so far, only my dresser and bed were set up in my room. My bookshelf lay in pieces on the floor opposite my bed, and boxes with trinkets and books were taking up a lot of space on my floor. The closet that was already in my room was strewn to the bursting point with clothes yet to be put on hangars. I walked over and pulled out a Cherry Coke t-shirt and dark navy jeans. I got changed, opened up the makeshift blind, letting the sunlight in. I checked the time. 7:15. I sighed and grabbed my backpack next to the door, and slung it onto my shoulder. Downstairs, Mel and Graham were eating their cereal, but I wasn't very hungry. It was typical for me, but mom still pushed some bread in front of me. I forced down two or three bites, but I didn't finish it.

By the time I pushed my plate away, it was eight o'clock. I grabbed my jet black sweater and put it on. By then, our puppy, Fenton, was swarming me and my siblings. Darryl picked him up as I opened the door, next to which mom was standing. Graham and Mel were already well on their way to Casper High, the school we'd be going to, but I decided to try to enjoy the walk. Mom called back to me, and I realized I'd forgotten my customary Montreal Canadians baseball cap. Mom threw it to me when I made it to the driveway. I yelled my thanks, and with a newly found energy, made my way to the school I'd be attending while we resided in Amity Park.

* * *

**AN: short filler chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. This was supposed to be part of the next chapter, but it was getting to be incredibly long for me, so I decided to make this the first chapter, not a part of it. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up later today, but no promises. Anyway, please R&R.**


	3. New Kids and first days

When I got to school, I made my way to the office, where the principal gave me my schedule, locker number, and combination. I made my way to locker 422. '_How ironic, considering my birthday is April 22._' I mussed in my head. It too a few tries before I was able to open the locker, but once I managed, I shoved the three binders mom had made me bring into it, along with my lunch and my backpack. I was about to close my locker, but I grabbed a book about phantoms and spirits I'd gotten back in the fifth grade, when we lived in Utah. That was by far my favourite place so far. I just loved everything about winter and the snow. Once I had the book in my hand, I closed the locker door and shoved the combination into my sweater pocket. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see Mel standing there.

"Isn't this just amazing?" She asked. '_What could possibly make her so peppy?_' I wondered. She continued talking. "I've been her almost half an hour and I'm already part of the A-listers." I looked over to my obnoxious twin.

"Don't get too used to it." I told her. Her smile fell, but then she looked at me with anger.

"You're just jealous because _I'm_ hanging with the popular kids while little miss 'I don't care about anyone's opinion because life sucks' is friendless." She said. I held back my anger.

"Would you just, please, leave me alone. I don't need to deal with you right now." I said, through grit teeth. _'Or ever again, hopefully._'

"Fine." She said, and started walking away. I was about to do the same, until she turned and said something else. "Don't come crying when you don't have any friends." she was really pushing her boundaries, but I just sighed and blew my hair out of my face. My hair was really an odd colour, and I started to wonder how long it would be until people started asking if I died it. I _did_, but the natural colour was black roots, getting lighter with the length, until it was a shimmering dark gold for about an inch at the very tips. Melissa and Graham both had black hair and while they both had blue eyes, my eyes were a stunning silver-grey. No one in my family had my hair or eye colours. Sometimes, being different was hard for me, but I learned to deal with it.

I looked down at my schedule. I had French class first. Most people usually took Spanish as a second language, but I preferred French. It was just a quirk of mine.

I looked up at the door in front of me. It said 'M. Dérrase, Français'. I slowly opened the door.

"Is this where the ninth grade French class is?" I slowly asked. The teacher nodded.

"It is. What might your name be?" He asked, glancing at a class list.

"Danielle. Danielle Belliveau." I stated. He looked up at me.

"I hope you enjoy the French class, Mademoiselle Belliveau." He said. I nodded, and plopped my book down on a desk near the back of the class. Sitting down, I started reading. When the class began, the teacher ranted about how we'd learn about French history, the origin of the language, etc. Finally the bell rang, and people filled out of the class. I checked my schedule. I had English with a Mr. Lancer next. After a few minutes, the bell rang, and I was sure I was nowhere near the class. I started running, hoping I wouldn't be too late. I didn't exactly want to get in trouble on my first day. Once I finally found the class, a man who I could only assume was Mr. Lancer opened the door and looked me over. He ushered me into the class.

"Who are you?" He asked. I looked around. All eyes were on me, a feeling I loathed. I sighed.

"I'm Danielle Belliveau." I said. "I'm kinda new here." My hand subconsciously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, Miss Bellview, I hope you learned your way to my class, because I don't particularly like students who don't get to class on time. Sit down over there, next to Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer told me, pointing to a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. I plopped down next to him, while thinking '_My last name is _Belliveau_, not _Bellview.'

"Hey." I said, bored.

"I'm Danny." he told me.

"Danielle." Came my reply. Mr. Lancer began his lesson. Halfway through the class, I popped in my left earbud, and adjusted the audio before anyone noticed. For the rest of the class, I half listened, while some of the other students, including Danny, were asleep. I was getting bored of having to half listen to the teacher when he stopped. The buzzer rang, and students ran for the door. I got up, and removed my left earbud. I checked my schedule. Math, and then lunch. I sighed, and looked for someone to ask for directions. I turned towards a guy with blond hair, and a varsity jacket, who I guessed was probably a jock.

"Uh, excuse me. Do you know where, the math class is?" I asked. He laughed.

"This period is homeroom." He walked away. '_Jerk_.' I thought. I sorta just walked around again for a minute or two, looking on doors to see if I could find the grade 9B homeroom. When the buzzer rang, I finally found it to be Mr. Lancer's class. And I was late for his class again. I sighed, and walked in. He gave me a look, but I just kept walking, and sat down at the same spot as last time. While Lancer droned on about rules and regulations and what not, I popped my earbud in, and started reading my Hauntings Or Hoaxes book. About halfway through the class, someone poked my arm.

"Sup?" I asked, not even looking up. A hand brought my book down, and I saw it was the goth girl siting in front of my.

"What'cha reading?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Hauntings or Hoaxes. It's about places rumoured to be ghost hangouts all over the country." I replied. I set the book down on my desk, and it was opened at the Amityville Horror page. "Not all of them are true. This one is supposed to be, but I lived in that house for almost a year, and nothing happened." The guy sitting next to the goth girl flipped the book over so he could get a better look.

"What's the story behind that house, anyway? Why'd they say it was haunted?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, back in '74, this guy shot and killed six of his family members at 112 Ocean Avenue. A year later, this one family moved in, and left 28 days later, _claiming_ to be terrorized by poltergeists or something." I explained. "Even though it was a fake out, it inspired a book, and maybe a dozen horror movies. It also inspired a lot of ghost hunters to try to move into the house, to rid it of the 'demons', they said. This one guy, he had a lab set up in the back shed." I held back a shudder when I mentioned the fruit-loop. Just at the moment I was done talking, my right arm disappeared, and the three bracelets I'd been wearing fell onto the floor. I hoped they hadn't noticed. They didn't seem to. The kid next to me, Danny, I think he'd said, was discussing with his two friends in front of us. I leaned down and picked up the three rubber bracelets. The guy sitting in front of me looked over at me.

"Are you listening to music?" He asked. '_Crud_.' I shook my head.

"No, I'd never do that." I tried to fake innocence, but the three of them seemed to be on to me. They looked at me suspiciously. I sighed, and pulled my purple earbud out. "Please don't tell Mr. Lancer. My mom would kill me." I muttered, placing my iPod on the desk. He grabbed both earbuds, and put them close to his ears, then put the left one back, staring oddly at the right one.

"How'd you get the sound to be completely redirected to the left headphone? This one doesn't make a sound." He asked me. I unlocked my iPod, and went to settings.

"Well, if I click on general, and go to accessibility, I can change my Mono Audio from ear to ear." I explained.

"Wow. Cool." He replied.

"Thanks. I'm Danielle, by the way." I told the three of them.

"I'm Sam." The goth girl said.

"My name's Tucker. Tucker Foley-" Sam cut him off.

"You _really_ think that would work?" Sam voiced. Tucker sighed.

"It was worth a try?" He said. Sam and the kid next to me silently laughed at Tucker. Mr. Lancer looked over at us.

"Is there anything interesting you four would like to share with the class?" He asked us. We kept quiet, and the teacher went back to his rules and regulations. I looked over to the kid next to me.

"Alright, I now you already told me your name, but what was it again?" I asked.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." He replied.

"Okay. I think I got it now. So Sam, Tucker, and Danny." I pointed to each one as I said their names. The three nodded to me. Mr. Lancer finished his lecture, and Melissa came and dragged me away by the arm, which left my iPod and my book on the desk I'd been sitting at.

"Danielle, why are you talking to them?" She pointed accusingly at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Dash said they were losers. You don't need to hang out with them. You _belong_ with the popular kids, like me and Graham." She pulled again at my arm, but this time I pulled away from her.

"Listen, Mel, I can hang out with Danny, Sam and Tucker if I want to. I don't _care_ who you and Graham want to make friends with. I'm not a carbon copy of you, so stop trying to control me. Last time I listened to you, I got attacked by a fruit-loop. Just, leave me alone. We're at school now. I don't know you here." I walked back over to my new friends.

"What was that about?" Sam asked. I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"Little miss 'perfect' tried to use peer pressure on me. She thinks I should hang out with the school's popular kids." I said. "At home, I can't say anything, or else I'm the bad guy. Here, I can tell her to leave me alone."

"Wait, that girl was your sister?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"I wish she wasn't. I always get compared to her, just because we're twins. My mom can't even call me by the right name half the time, her Melissa is _so_ wonderful." I tried to hide my disgusted tone. Just then, the bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch. I picked up my things, and shoved my iPod into my pocket. When I left the class, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Graham.

"Hey, bro. I'm not joining the popular kids, if that's what your here for." He chuckled.

"Nah, Dan, I came to tell you how mad Mel got. It was hilarious. What'd you tell her?" He asked. I smiled at my older brother as I walked down the hallway with him.

"I told her I wasn't her carbon copy, and that she couldn't tell me who I could or couldn't hang out with." I giggled. He gave me a high five.

"Keep it up, but nothing do drastic!" He warned, as he ran to the lunch room. I laughed again and opened my locker. Maybe Amity Park wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is a long chapter for me. I was gonna divide it up, but I couldn't find the right place to do it, so I kept it long. Hope youo guys enjoy, and please, R&R. I know people are reading, so please tell me what you think. Naming rights still up for grabs.**


	4. Embarrassments, New Friends, & Ghost Boy

**AN: I kept forgetting to post my opening quotes! Ugh! Oh well. Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

_The question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I or the others crazy?_ -Albert Einstein

* * *

After my talk with Graham, I decided to go and try to eat some of my lunch. Just as I reached the entrance, something in my pocket buzzed, followed by the sound of One Republic filling the hallway. All eyes within range turned to me as I hopelessly fiddled through my pockets, trying to locate my phone. After about a minute, I finally pulled out my phone and ran in the other direction. I picked up the call.

"There better be a point to this call mom, because you almost literally embarrassed me in front of half the student body." I complained. I heard my mom sigh.

"Danielle, sweetheart, I wanted to tell you that Darryl and I will be going out after lunch. I need you to take care of Fenton." She told me. I groaned.

"Why can't Mel watch him? I always have to mop up his messes anyway."

"Sweetie, please, just this once. I don't want him to be alone all afternoon. You know how he gets." She was trying to butter me up.

"That's so unfair. You can't just-" She cut me off.

"I knew I could count on you, hon!" She hung up. I walked into the lunchroom, and looked around. There didn't look to be any empty seats, other than one between Graham and Mel. I walked over to a corner, and sat down on the floor. My lunch, in its thermos, was next to me as I fidgeted with my cell. Hearing my name called out, I looked up to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker waving at me. I walked over and sat across from Tucker, thermos in one hand, and phone in the other. I started stabbing my lunch, pasta with KD cheese, with my fork, but I wasn't really eating it. I shoved a few noodles into my mouth.

"Can I see your phone for a minute?" Sam asked. I nodded, still intent on stabbing my lunch. Sam typed something onto my phone, then Tucker took it, and when he had typed something onto it, passed it to Danny. After a few moments, the phone rested next to my right hand once again. With my fork in my left hand, I took another small bite of pasta. I kept up my little pattern for another few minutes, until I decided I didn't want to eat anything more until later. I decided to try to converse with the three teens I was sitting with.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" I asked. The four of us then started talking about all sorts of things, like how Danny's parents were ghost hunters, or Sam being an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. At one point, we even talked about a ghost called Danny Phantom, who seemed to be famous around Amity Park. The three of them explained to me how whenever a ghost attacked the town, which seemed to be pretty often, then Phantom would trap them in some sort of thermos thing, and save the town. When I asked them if they'd ever seen him go against another ghost, they seemed a bit on edge, but said they saw it all the time. Just then, a blue coloured mist came out of my mouth, but I managed to hide it. Danny got up, and made an excuse to why he needed to be somewhere else. Just then, a green blast hit the ground just to my left. Everyone in the lunch room looked up to see a ghost in a metal suit. Around him was a glowing blue aura, and his skin seemed to be made of metal. His hair was made of green flame, styled in a mohawk and a goatee, and around his neck the was chocker with a skull. He shot another blast towards me.

"You! Your kind has evaded me before, but never again! I shall have you on my wall!" He shot another blast at me, and I barely managed to duck. It passed over me as I landed in a bridge position, and when I tried to get up, I collapsed onto my back. I heard a loud crash, and bolted straight up to my feet. Fighting the metal ghost was another entity, who had pure white hair, neon green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a white collar, belt, gloves, and boots. I heard someone yell "It's the ghost boy!" He shot another blast at the metal ghost, and pulled out a thermos.

"Would you please stop trying to hunt people down, Skulker?" The ghost boy asked while the metal ghost, Skulker, was pulled into the thermos. He looked over at everyone who'd been watching the fight, trying to make sure everyone was okay. A few moments later, he disappeared. Danny ran back into the lunch room.

"Guys what happened?" He asked. By this time, I was shaking a bit from shock.

"Skulker attacked Danielle. He said something about 'her kind evading him', or whatever." Sam informed.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Danny asked me. I nodded.

"Y-ya." I replied shakily. Tucker explained to Danny how Phantom had captured Skulker. The three then focused on me. I was sure I'd gone pale, and every breath I took was a shaky one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked. I kept trying to calm myself.

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine. Don't worry." I told them. Just then, the bell rang, signalling it was time to get to fourth period. "I'll see you guys later." I told them, and made my way through the crowd and towards my next class.


	5. Runaway Pup

**AN: New chapter! Usually, I only update on weekends because school and dance keep me busy, but we have no school on this Friday, October 25, the day season three of Grimm premiers! I think it has something to do with hunting or whatever. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom. Just the OCs.**

**Quote of the day: **_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness. -Joseph Conrad_

**All my quotes are from Criminal Minds, btw. :D R&R!**

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

By the time the buzzer rang signalling the last period had begun, Danielle was shakily walking home from school. She had been panicky and on edge since lunch, and Mr. Lancer had suggested she go home early. She'd been walking for a good forty-five minutes when she finally reached her house, and when she did, she went into panic mode, even more so then she had already been in.

The screen door, ironically missing its screen, was open, and slamming against the side of the house, and the front door behind it was slightly ajar. She ran up to the doors, checking for signs of forced entry. She knew what they would have looked like; the door frame would have had marks on it from when the door was pushed against it with a tremendous force, or part of the frame would be hanging off of the door itself. After examining the door, Danielle made a shocking realization. If the door was open...

It took only a split second to break out into a sprint, calling out for Fenton. She ran about Amity, passing teens who gave her strange looks, children who seemed afraid of her, and adults who seemed to want her to be done with. There was even a time frame where a vehicle that looked like a cross between an army tank and a truck followed her about, and she could hear two voices yelling at a ghost to stop avoiding the Fentons. She had been running for almost an hour now, and was beginning to grow tired of running, and her voice box protested to her desperate cries by making her throat hurt, and whatever sound that came from her mouth was scratchy and nearly unrecognizable as her voice. She slowed down little by little, until she finally dropped to her knees and began to sob to herself. She'd been around Amity so many times, she was sure she'd be able to retrace her steps to _every square inch_ of the town. She heard someone call out to her. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"What are you doing sitting in the middle of the road?" The voice asked. Danielle wiped her eyes and looked over to see Phantom a few feet away from her. He looked confused as to why she sat sobbing on the pavement. She took a deep breath.

"My dog, he, he..." She held back another sob. "I got home, and he was gone. Someone let him out. I-I looked everywhere. I can't..." Phantom interrupted her.

"What does he look like?" He asked, a tone of curiosity and urgency in her voice. Danielle stood up.

"Well, he's black, with brown on his paws, face, and belly, and a bit of white here and there." She explained. "He's also got a blue collar, and answers to the name Fenton. He isn't very old, four or five months old, and he tends to whine a lot when he's alone or scared." She finished. The ghost boy before her seemed taken aback when she mentioned the name Fenton.

"I'll be right back." He said, and flew off. Danielle looked down at her DC's, only to realize she was wearing black sneakers with white soles. _Oh, bloody hell._ She thought. She was in her alternate form, a form she didn't know how to control. _That must've been why those ghost hunters were chasing me..._ She lost her train of thought when Phantom came back with a scared looking Fenton in his arms. Danielle quickly grabbed hold of the pup, who then promptly began to lick her face to no end. She gave her thanks to Phantom.

"Where'd you find him,anyway?" She asked.

"My- I mean, a friend found him, and told me about him. She said he was running around her street like a chicken without its head on, trying to find something. She'll be glad you came by." He told her. Danielle chuckled

"Well, then. Tell your friend I said thanks." She started to walk, or more specifically, float unstably away, when Phantom surprised her.

"What's you name?" He asked. Danielle stopped, and turned to face him, her mind racing to find an alias.

"Gwenifer." She answered.

"Gwenifer what?" Phantom asked, trying to get a last name from her.

"Gwenifer Schade." Came her answer after a moment. "Gwenifer Schade." She repeated, sounding more confident.

"Well, Gwenifer, it was nice meeting you." She heard Phantom say before she left with a happy pup in her arms.

* * *

(A few hours earlier, with Vlad Plasmius)

Vlad stood invisibly across the street from a suburban house located deep in the heart of Amity Park. He'd heard from Skulker that a halfa lived in this home, and though Vlad hadn't been in town for a while now, he knew it had just recently been bought by a family with three children. Judging from what details Skulker had given him, and they'd been somewhat vague, this new halfa had little to no experience with their powers. Plasmius just hoped he could convince the new competitor to side with _him_ rather than Phantom, considering it was hard enough to deal with Daniel. He took another moment before walking up the driveway to the front door, and fazed through both the screen and main doors. He walked around the house, looking for evidence of a halfa. It was as though he could sense it, even if there wasn't another soul in the house with him. He entered the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. He was not disappointed. He could tell it was a boy's room, since the walls were painted green and blue. The bedsheets were from an old Looney Tunes movie; Back In Action if he wasn't mistaken. An unplugged alarm clock peering from a box had an odd video game character on the top, a cubed, green creature of some sort. Books about ghosts and spirits cluttered the room, and there was a single gold medal hanging on a hook between a bronze and a silver medals.

Had Vlad looked any closer at the medals, and many other small details in the room, he would have realized he stood in a fourteen year old girl's room, as tomboy as she was. He didn't even seem to clue in that this halfa was female when he saw the orange paddle brush on a bedside table. He seemed more interested in the old Play Station games, Eminem CDs, and baseball caps to notice. Though, he had noticed the hairbrush on his way out, he'd remembered Skulker saying something about long hair.

Vlad looked through the three other bedrooms, just to be sure he knew which was the halfa, or for any evidence of another in the family, before he opened the doors and left, not even bothering to close them again. The only thing on Vlad's mind was how to entice the new halfa to join him rather than Daniel.

* * *

(After school, with Jazz and Danny)

Jazz was in the living room, reading a psychology book, when she heard whimpering outside. Cautiously standing, she slowly opened the door, and found a scared looking puppy on the Fenton family doorstep. She bent down to his level.

"Hey, little guy. You want something to eat?" Jazz asked the small animal. He lifted his head, and followed her inside to the kitchen. Jazz had just laid some water and scraps in front of the small animal when Danny came into the kitchen.

"Hey Jazz what's-" He noticed the animal lapping up the water next to his sister's feet. "Why is there a dog in our kitchen?" He asked. Jazz sighed.

"I found him outside, and I couldn't just leave him there, Danny. Besides, tomorrow I'll tell some people about him and hopefully his owner will come get him." Jazz explained to Danny. He nodded.

"You gonna tell mom and dad that there's a puppy in our house?" Danny asked her. Jazz shook her head.

"No, they probably won't even notice anyways." Jazz assured her brother. He just nodded, and went upstairs to finish his homework.

About an hour later, Danny's ghost sense went off, and he quickly changed into his ghost form. He fazed through his bedroom wall, and looked around. The only figure he saw was a girl sitting on the pavement. She had long hair that went down to her waist, and it was oddly coloured. Her roots were Snow White, much like his hair, but as it got longer, it darkened, but for the last two or three inches of the tips, it was a silver colour. She had on a pure white sweater, with the sleeves pulled up to just past her elbows, a pair of grey yoga pants with a strip of black about seven inches wide, that ran down the entire front of her legs, and black sneakers with white soles. He stood about three feet away from her.

"What are you doing sitting in the middle of the road?" Danny asked the girl. She wiped her eyes, and looked up at him with glassy eyes. Those glassy silver eyes that seemed to shine like the real thing.

""My dog, he, he..." She held back another sob. "I got home, and he was gone. Someone let him out. I-I looked everywhere. I can't..." Danny interrupted her.

What does he look like?" Danny couldn't help the curiosity and urgency that invaded his voice. She slowly stood.

"Well, he's black, with brown on his paws, face, and belly, and a bit of white here and there." The girl explained. "He's also got a blue collar, and answers to the name Fenton. He isn't very old, four or five months old, and he tends to whine a lot when he's alone or scared." Danny thought of something.

"I'll be right back." He told her. Danny flew away, and fazed back into his bedroom before going and finding the small pup Jazz ad found earlier, then going back to his ghost form and fazing out of the house again. When Danny found the girl again, her eyes lit up.

"Where'd you find him, anyway?" She asked.

"My- I mean, a friend found him, and she told me about him. She said he was running around her street like a chicken without its head on, trying to find something. She'll be glad you came by." Danny said, watching what information he told the girl.

"Well, then. Tell your friend I said thanks." She chuckled, and began to unstably float away. Danny called out to her.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Gwenifer." She simply stated.

"Gwenifer what?" Danny wanted to know her last name as well.

"Gwenifer... Schade." She said, once again hesitating. "Gwenifer Schade." She repeated this for some reason.

"Well, Gwenifer, it was nice meeting you." Danny said, and the ghost girl floated off.


	6. The story behind Gwenifer

**Two update in one weekend! If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get another chapter up tomorrow. Anyway, this is a small filler chapter, so, R&R.**

****Quote of the day: _All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle...is another riddle. -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

A few hours after the incident with Phantom, Danielle sat in the living room with her mother, helping to make posters advertising the dance classes Mrs. Belliveau-Melanson would begin teaching on the 16 of September. The TV was on, as Darryl was in his Lazy Boy watching the news. A breaking news alert lit up the screen, and the three family members in the room turned their full attention to the screen.

"Thanks, Kelly. Now, many rumours are going around that there is a new ghost girl who has decided to call Amity Park home." A news anchor stated. "Witnesses at the scene claim she spoke with the Ghost Boy about something, and left a few minutes later. One fan claims the girl calls herself Gwennan Skade." At this point in the bulletin, the camera switched to a reporter talking to a couple of ghost hunters, whose names in the caption read Jack and Maddie Fenton. _They must be Danny's parents..._ Danielle thought to herself. The couple began to talk as the reporter asked them questions.

"Well, we followed her around in our vehicle for quite some time, and for the duration of that time period, she didn't relent on running or calling out for 'Fenton'." Maddie said. Her husband nodded.

"It was like she was taunting us. She's almost as bad as Phantom." Jack stated to the reporter. After a few more questions, the screen went back to the anchor in the studio, who wrapped up his story by saying that the people in Amity Park would be watching Gwennan Skade very closely. During the entire report, Danielle had to hold back from screaming '_It's Gwenifer Schade!'_ at the screen, for the reason her parents would question her, and she didn't know what she'd do if they found out she was half dead. Her mom looked over at her.

"Danielle, I want you to stay away from that ghost girl if you ever see her, okay? And warn your siblings too. I don't want anything happening to you three." Her mom told Danielle. She nodded, and went upstairs, thinking over the information the newscasters had gotten wrong. She was getting curious about the theories people would think up, and that gave her an idea. She shut and locked her bedroom door, and fiddled through boxes until she found a clip board, some loose leaf paper, and a purple pen. She then began jotting down ideas.

Ideas about how Gwenifer would have died, how old she was when she became a ghost, her life before death, even a time period she would have grown up in. It was almost like a character in a story, who was becoming more and more realistic as she added information, until finally, Danielle became her other form, she became Gwenifer, and all the information jotted down in purple ink was an autobiography she's written for the heck of it, all the information before her was set in stone in her mind, and it was who she had always been. It was who Gwenifer Schade was, and always would be.


End file.
